Anna's First Time In Forever
by MaliJo
Summary: Anna has her eyes set on Hans but what is he expecting? He certainly wasn't expecting Anna to ask Kristoff for such a personal favour and Anna wasn't expecting Elsa to be Olaf's huge secret. What about Rapunzel? Has she really fallen in love with the high school jock, Flynn? Lastly, will Merida be able to attend medical school when she is carrying Hiccup's child? {HIGH SCHOOL AU}
1. I Suddenly See Him Standing There

**Chapter One**

I Suddenly See Him Standing There

**A/N: So we start this story off with a nice long chapter and I hope you enjoy it so far! Please leave a review so I know if I'm doing this right. By the way, when I leave author notes at the beginning of a story, they're usually important so please read them...**

**Firstly let me tell you a bit about how this story is going to work so you don't get confused. **

**1. This isn't just a crossover between two movies several other movie characters will be included into this story in fact it is a DreamWorks/Disney crossover (Mainly Frozen, Tangled, Brave, HTTYD and ROTG).**

**2. Each main character will get a chapter dedicated to them, a story of their past and desires, some like Rapunzel and Elsa will probably get two or three chapters for their story but you will know when that happens.**

**3. Elsa will appear in this story as an evil person, the reason being because I wanted to show everyone the Snow Queen persona she was based off of but later on she will change and she also comes with a very VERY interesting story.**

**4. This chapter drags on a bit with a lot of speech and mostly it's giving away the main story plot so the next chapters will go on smoothly. I guess this is more an introduction.**

**5. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will produce chapter because as well as encouraging me to write and making me feel good about my story it also puts preassure on me, that's a fact which I accept because it works. **

**6. Lastly, this story will have comedy, romance, smut, fluff and even a little bit of angst so I'm hoping this will satisfy all my readers :) Now... Let's get to the story!**

* * *

"Anna, for God's sake what are you moping around for?" Merida sighed, her Scottish accent feisty and rough as she was pinching the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb whilst slightly frowning. Anna let out a deep disappointing sigh, a walk in the fresh air normally lit her up but today was just a drag in the heavy snow.

"Two things.." Anna started, looking to the floor, her back crooked.

"What's the first?" Merida asked, her voice churning into a sympathetic tone.

"I just can't stand all this damn snow, it's September and it's supposed to be warm!" Anna growled angrily. Merida stopped to let Anna catch up with her and then walked slowly once they were in sync.

"Well, it is Norway… Summer is only two months or so, you should be used to it by now though, right?" Merida questioned. Anna just simply moaned before sighing once more and even deeper than before.

"I guess it's just I prefer Summer, all the bees that buzz and kissable dandelion fuzz" Anna chanted, lifting her head slightly and walking straighter.

Merida chortled slightly before whipping her wild frizzy red hair away from her neck so it bounced on her back as she walked.

"What's the second problem then?" Merida asked, concentrating on the path that was winding through trees before them.

"I'm still a virgin" Anna whined, drooping her head once more. Merida paused her smile and kept it on for Anna's sake.

"Jesus Christ Anna, you're only sixteen it's not like we're expecting anything of you" Merida spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well maybe not _you _but Hans will be expecting someone more experienced and… you know" she replied.

"No, I _don't _know and are you seriously still into that guy?, he creeps me out" Merida wobbled.

"He's my dream guy, handsome and such a gentleman" Anna gawped over him, clasping her hands together and smiling up at the clouds.

"There's only one problem though…" Anna frowned.

_ONE? I can name a few right now _Merida thought.

"And what is that?" Merida asked, sarcastically smiling at the other redhead.

"I bet Hans has slept with loads of girls, so I want to give him something much better than all those bimbos gave him but… what is he expecting? Oh God I'm so inexperienced!" Anna panicked, running around in circles. Merida rolled her eyes as she watched Anna run hopelessly around her.

"Merida, how did you get into it with Hiccup, please please tell me, I'm so confused!" Anna cried, bending down on her knees and pulling at Merida's jade-coloured trousers. Merida shook her off and waited till she stood up before her.

"What do you mean?" Merida frowned at her.

"I mean, how did you get Hiccup in bed!" Anna spoke loudly, brushing the small layer of snow from her olive-green short skirt. Merida went read in the face and quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"I most definitely didn't do what you're doing" Merida gulped, walking on with a straight face.

"Oh but I'm doing what _you_ did" Anna smirked, examining her nails quickly as if she was so important.

"And what's that then?" Merida questioned, one eyebrow two walked from the trees and Anna was silent for a minute as if she was clearing her throat for a long speech. Anna kept a strong clutch on her purse in front of her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Merida, you took Hiccup's 'V' card, right?" Anna asked, looking ahead of her. Merida blushed again, trying not to halt and break into a loud outburst.

"Why are you asking me that?" Merida said, obviously disturbed by Anna's question.

"It's just Hiccup was such a dork, that haircut and those clothes, not to mention he believed in dragons and used to draw them but after he dated you he got all hot and badass" Anna giggled. It was hard for Merida to accept that Anna was just being Anna, it wasn't a surprise to hear someone getting excited over her boyfriend, he _had_ gone a long way from bunny teeth to sexy-ass power ranger and Anna was right, it all happened after Merida gave him a chance nearly two years ago. But no way was Merida going to give in and finally answer all of Anna's dirty questions or tell Anna that Hiccup still _did _believe in dragons (which would just make the situation worse).

"My amazing plan is to lose my virginity to a dork like the old Hiccup and thus being experienced for Hans!" Anna yelled in excitement as if it were the biggest achievement in the world then she paused.

"But he _has _to be a virgin as well because I'm definitely not going to humiliate myself in front of a _nerd, _but you know if there was such thing as a handsome virgin I would run to him in a split second but that is impossible" Anna babbled on.

"Wow you have specific requirements for a geek?" Merida huffed.

"Yeah… I just got to find the right one…"

"They're all the same"

"That's why it's going to be hard…"

"Wait, won't this be going against Hans, you're madly in love with him yet you will be getting off with some random nerd because you want to impress him…? It just doesn't make sense to me" Merida frowned.

"You're right, I do really like Hans but it's not like I'm going to fall madly in love with a guy if I let him take my virginity, it's just meaningless sex after all, Merida" Anna explained.

Anna and Merida carried on walking and arguing as they made their way down the mountain and into town.

"What confuses me the most is the fact that you can have any guy you want yet you're going for a geek" Merida exclaimed.

"I told you because all the good looking guys are experienced and I need a virgin boy!" Anna huffed as they neared the bottom of the hill.

"Can we just not talk about this anymore" Merida decided rather than asked, walking ahead into town. Anna skipped towards her and smiled playfully.

"Remind me why we're going to the Snow Sports store?" Anna asked, itching her head lightly.

"Well, one good thing about winter… Rapunzel's lodge! You're still coming skiing there, yeah?" Merida asked happily. Anna nodded before cupping her hand in her purse and fishing out a few money notes.

"I need some new gear though" Anna smiled back at her. Merida nodded and they both walked faster through the crowd towards the Snow Sports store. It was called 'Born of Cold and Winter Air'. The store was always shining new and looked nearly like a traditional wooden barn. It was open for all of the year besides late spring and summer but in Norway, it snowed so much that it could be opened during Spring.

Merida and Anna approached the glass windows and examined the displays quickly before turning the handle to enter through the long glass door and into the clean wide shop area. It seemed that they were the only ones in there and as they looked outside and the crowd was dying down and the sky was darkening, they could see why.

Suddenly, Anna was greeted by a fluffy husky dog, it's cloudy crystal blue eyes shining at her was the last thing she saw before it pounced on her and pushed her to the ground and started licking playfully at her face with it's long sandpaper tongue whilst it's tail brushed slowly like a broom on Anna's legs.

"Get it off!" Anna struggled, looking at Merida for desperate help. Merida was all too busy laughing at the sight, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand.

"Oh no, this is all too much fun" Merida chuckled before swiveling her head round quickly to a rather macho figure appearing from the stock cupboard and around the checkout counter. He had waves of blonde hair and a worried expression embedded across his features.

"Sven! Get off of our customer!" he yelled quietly, trying not to scare anyone. Sven gave one more lick before jumping up and running to the man. Anna reached in her purse to grab a tissue to then wipe the dog's drool from her face, her eyes were closed the whole time, trying to forget the slimy slop on her face.

The blonde reached out his arm and offered a hand for Anna. She looked at it confusingly and then grabbed it, letting the boy lift her to her feet.

"Sorry about that, he get's excited a lot and-" the man paused as he saw Anna's face.

"What?" Anna cursed as she noticed him staring. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"N-nothing I just, you're just really, I mean… oh boy… w-what can I get you?" he stuttered, looking anywhere but Anna's face.

Merida rolled her eyes, her arms folded but she couldn't help smiling. After all, she was used to boys going wobbly over Anna. She was very naturally beautiful and after she took a whole freshman year exploiting her beauty and gaining a reputation of popular and pretty, boys and girls of all status started to notice her. But Anna reserved herself for Rapunzel and Merida. Merida thought she did that because people would find out that she was completely dirty minded and if everyone found out then she would ruin her reputation and become the 'weird perv girl'.

Anna's angry voice subsided and she studied the boy in front of her. She concentrated on his features and actions, peering closer at him so they were close enough to hear each other breath.

"W-what are you doing?" the boy blushed. Anna's smile stretched a mile wide and she bounced over to Merida, jumping on her toes and she came to a halt.

"Look!" she screamed in excitement, pointing an outstretched finger at the boy who was clearly frightened and Merida didn't blame him one bit.

Merida shrugged and gently pushed Anna to one side, taking a serious glance at the boy.

"Hey, sorry for her, she's a geek and just can't wait to get back to school tomorrow" Merida joked. earning a frown from Anna.

"So anyway, we're looking for some new snow boots" Merida finished her sentence. The boy gave a nod and slowly the red in his face drained back into his normal colour.

"Snow boots and kit are over in the corner, I'll be at the desk if you need any help but we're supposed to be closing in five minutes so…" he explained

"Ok, we understand" Merida hushed him, smiling and grabbing Anna's arm before pulling her into the corner.

"Anna why are you freaking people out like that?!" Merida questioned, scanning through the shelves of boots and thick grey socks.

"He's perfect!" she grinned, looking up at Merida "and definitely a virgin boy" Anna added. Merida rolled her eyes once more.

"Whatever, just don't talk to me about this" Merida sighed, picking up a pair of blue boots to try on.

"I won't, I'll talk to _him_" Anna confirmed, turning away from Merida and up to the boy behind the counter. His face was hidden behind a skiing magazine which he was reading quietly.

Anna tapped the front cover of the magazine and coughed slightly before speaking.

"Excuse me…" she coughed. The boy looked up and forced a smile in his face, trying to keep cool.

"Can I help you?" he asked,his voice balancing on a thread of sanity.

"My name's Anna, what's yours" she said, outstretching a hand and smiling.

"Kristoff…" he answered, taking her hand and shaking in politely before delving back into his magazine.

"So um...Kristoff are you a vir-" Anna started then was interrupted by Merida who quickly swooped in.

"I'll take these" she smiled, waving a pair of fluffy army green boots in front of Kristoff. He smiled politely at her before looking at the price. Anna frowned at Merida. Her question was now left only a question and just in time for the shop to close. She hadn't even got her ski equipment.

After Merida had payed for the boots, the two exited the shop, Anna still frowning and her arms crossed tightly around herself.

"Don't tell me why you didn't get anything, I already know" Merida exclaimed, sliding her new boots into a plastic bag.

"You do?" Anna moaned. Merida nodded before looking up to the evening sky. The moon was already coming out and a soft cold breeze followed after it.

"You know that your first time should be romantic" Merida told her knowingly.

"Romance is out of the question! I have plenty of time for that when I'm with Hans" Anna declared proudly.

"Wait, was it romantic with you?" Anna asked curiously. Merida came to a halt, her eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ, why do you have to be so interested in people's sex lives?" Merida growled viciously.

Anna shrugged and giggled slightly at Merida's facial expression.

"At least now I have an excuse to go to the ski shop tomorrow and see Kristoff after school" Anna winked, waving at Merida as she turned the separate way and Merida waved politely back.

Anna quickly jogged back up the hill, walking around at night time wasn't really her favourite thing in the world but luckily her house wasn't five minutes away at the top of the hill. She puffed up the last bit of the hill before quickly emerging through the oak door and into the hallway of her home.

"Rapunzel… I'm...home!" she panted, leaving her purse at the bottom step of the staircase. She heard nothing.

"Rapunzel?!" she called out for her cousin. Anna heard a quick sob from the living room and she quickly leaped into the dark room. Rapunzel was crying, in the dark and when Anna finally turned on the light, she could see that Rapunzel was sprawled upon the couch and crying into one of the purple cushions.

Anna quickly rushed to her and bent down so they were at the same level.

"What's wrong?!" she breathed worriedly but quietly. Rapunzel said nothing until she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I-It doesn't matter…" she sobbed slowly. Anna shook her head.

"No, it does, please tell me!" Anna pleaded.

"My parents just called…" she whispered.

"And? What did they say?!"

"Well… I'll be staying here another year" she smiled weakly. Anna nodded understandingly.

"Stay here as long as you want" she returned the smile warmly. Rapunzel nodded before standing up and slowly walking to the kitchen.

"I've made us hazelnut soup" Rapunzel smiled, trying to make light of the situation. Her parents were very busy and rich, they go around the world and never have time for Rapunzel although when she was younger she ran away from home a lot to probably prove a point. This, Anna was very aware of.

"Smells delicious" Anna finally said quietly, going into the kitchen to lay the table.

Anna's parents weren't really talked about much either. They were dead… It took a big punch in the heart to both Anna and Rapunzel. They had died in a car crash when she was thirteen and she tried not to bring up the subject because it always made her upset. Rapunzel never really saw her parents because they were too 'busy' for her so they may as well have been dead too.

But it was mostly nice now. Rapunzel and Anna ended up living together, as cousins of course but they felt more like sisters. Rapunzel would always come to visit but she started staying permanently when she was ten years old. They could share all their deepest and darkest secrets together although sometimes Anna was jealous of Rapunzel. She had so many talents such as singing, painting, cooking, reading, writing, music she was literally perfect and could do anything although Anna was good at singing as well, the two always sang a good duet.

Both of them sat down at the table, waiting for the third person to come trudging down the stairs. It wasn't long before they heard him.

"Mmm… that smells yummy!" a squeaky voice sounded from above the staircase. Uncle Olaf tripped over each staircase into the dining room and sat himself down at the end of the table between Anna and Rapunzel.

Olaf had short curly hair and goofy glasses as well as a plump body and a long nose but he was still friendly and funny also dependable when it counted. Olaf more or less lived with them, well… _legally _he did but most of the time once the girls were fifteen he left the two girls alone to allow them privacy and responsibility which Anna and Rapunzel didn't object to and besides, he came round at least four times a week and stayed the night in his own room for two or three of the days. He sat upright on one of the long pine chairs, banging his cutlery on the table surface.

Rapunzel swerved over happily, balancing two bowls of soup on the palms of her hands and one on her head. Carefully, she placed a bowl in front of each person then took the last one for herself.

Fresh homemade buttered bread was also laid on the table, crisp and warm. Olaf eyed the food hungrily, licking his lips. Rapunzel giggled slightly nervous before sitting down herself and dipping her spoon into the soup. Olaf and Anna happily joined Rapunzel and slurped the soup whilst tearing the bread before dunking it then placing it in their open mouths.

"Do you like it?" Rapunzel asked bashfully to the other two. Olaf nodded up and down quickly and Anna put her thumb up.

"It's amazing!" Anna grinned once she had swallowed a mouthful of bread.

"Yeah, delicious!" Olaf added.

Luckily, Rapunzel had made a whole pot of soup because Olaf and Anna demanded seconds and thirds which Rapunzel gladly gave them, dishing each serving carefully in their bowls.

"Anna, it's your turn to wash up since I made the food today" Rapunzel called out to her from the kitchen. Anna picked up her bowl, spoon and the bread plate and placed it next to the sink.

"Do I have to?" she whimpered.

"No" Olaf said quickly, appearing from behind the doorway carrying his empty bowl. Rapunzel raised one eyebrow at him.

"Well, you girls have got school tomorrow and I want you to save all your energy for then, I'm also staying the night because I don't want any of you bunking either" he explained maturely.

"You've been to parents evening, we always have amazing attendance even when you don't stay over" Rapunzel stated.

Olaf looked to Anna and remembered that the teacher was appalled at Anna because she was always so late, Rapunzel on the other hand had outstanding attendance. Rapunzel obviously realised why Olaf was hesitating and took the bowl off of him before placing it into the sink which was filling with hot water and bubbles.

"Uncle, we go to school everyday, why is tomorrow any different" Anna huffed, her arms folded.

"Because it's your first day back, you might get cold feet" he answered. Anna rolled her eyes before rushing up the stairs.

"You have an hour till lights out, ok?!" he called after her. Sometimes he could act so fatherly…

Rapunzel smiled awkwardly at him before running upstairs to join Anna.

"Hey Anna, have you got everything ready for school tomorrow?" she asked once they were both in Anna's bedroom. Anna shook her head.

"I kind of forgot to um…" she didn't even need finish her sentence because Rapunzel already knew what the problem was.

"Don't worry… you go and have a shower and I'll sort your bag out" Rapunzel sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you" Anna smiled before waltzing out of her room and into the bathroom. She really was lucky to have such an amazing cousin, Rapunzel was like her sister, always there for her, to help her whenever she needed it (and she did need it most of the time).

Anna also felt lucky at the fact the bathroom of their house was so amazing. The tiles on the floor were a golden colour and on the wall they were ivory, glistening like pearls. There was an open shower on one side of the room and a long bath on the other side, big enough to fit four people in. The white sink and mirror were at the end of the room and the toilet was at the end of the bath tub. Olaf had spent all his savings on the house after he found out that Anna's parents had died and he was made the legal guardian of Anna and Rapunzel. That, Anna was very grateful for.

Anna locked the door once it was closed and then padded across the tiles barefoot to the corner of the room where it was the driest place to be. she pulled off her dark green vest top and flung it into the washing basket. She then unbuckled her belt and let all the rest of her clothes drop to the floor before she unhooked her bra and scooped up the clothes then dropped them into the basket.

She walked over to the mirror and pulled out her bun so strawberry blonde hair whipped across her back. Anna then stood back and observed her body. She was close to perfect, slightly curvy, slender and fair. She fit her body perfect. Merida had much larger breasts than her but due to being a bit of a tomboy, she would bandage them most of the time and Rapunzel was much smaller than Anna and Merida, very petite and delicate but surprisingly strong.

After a while of observing herself, Anna turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up before she walked under and started to scrub herself. She couldn't get the picture of Kristoff out of her mind, was he really the perfect guy to take her virginity?

Sometimes Anna did stand back and have a think about how she saw things. Most girls goals her age was to get good grades by the end of highschool, make some nice friends or gain a clear path to a good courier but not Anna, loosing her virginity for Hans the sexy senior year boy was her number one priority. If her grades were good and she wasn't losing sight on life then no one else had a problem with it although Merida thought it stupid and Rapunzel had nothing to say on the situation.

Kristoff had to be a virgin. Although he looked quite muscular, he had a bit of a stench and a large nose too. And how did Anna know that it wasn't fat under his tight dark clothes? One thing was for sure, he didn't have a girlfriend. Anna just had to hope that she would find out more about him the next day when she went to get her snow gear.

After she had washed her body and hair, she turned the shower off and wrapped herself in a towel and squeezed her hair of excess water before also wrapping it round in a smaller towel. Anna unlocked the door and tiptoed through the hallways, stopping right outside Rapunzel's room where she found her cousin tucked under her duvet in the dark but wide awake. Anna slowly and quietly padded in before smiling at Rapunzel.

"I sorted out your school bag, it's on your bed" Rapunzel croaked, nearly falling asleep.

"Thank you, I kind of feel bad though that you didn't get to take a shower" Anna whispered.

"It's ok, I'll just wake up early, although I don't know why you don't just sort this stuff out during the holidays, we had over two months." Rapunzel exclaimed. Anna didn't tell her that the reason why was because she had spent most of the holidays reading up in girly magazines about first times and kisses and much other stuff that would be embarrassing to talk about.

"Thanks again, good night" Anna smiled, turning around to walk away.

"Night" Rapunzel replied sleepily. Anna pulled the door to and turned around to meet the face of Olaf.

"Once you're dressed, you go straight to bed, ok?" he said. Anna nodded.

"Yes, yes I know, good night"

"Good night, Anna."

* * *

That night, lying in bed Anna tossed and turned around. She couldn't stop thinking about her plan. It seemed so easy but now that it was a day from the beginning, why did it seem so hard? What if Kristoff wasn't what Anna thought and she'd have to look again. Also knowing that Hans would receive a lot of pretty girls wanting to be his girlfriend, Anna didn't really have time to make drastic changes or back out. Hopefully snow gear wouldn't be the only things she'd find out in that shop the next day.

Little did she know that she would be bumping into Kristoff sooner than she thought...

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Anna is still thinking about the boy she met in the Snow Sports shop and is desperate to find out more about him but maybe he's closer than she thinks...**

**The next chapter will be better, I promise :) ~MaliJo x**

**Also yes, just like my other fanfic of Jack Frost and Elsa, I will probably make a promotion video and put the link in the author notes when I've uploaded it, depends how popular this story gets. I'll answer any questions so don't hesitate to ask! **

** ~MaliJo x**


	2. Don't Know If I'm Elated Or Gassy

**Chapter Two**

Don't Know If I'm Elated Or Gassy

Anna woke up with Olaf knocking continuously on her door.

"Anna, wake up or you'll be late!" he called out to her, his voice muffled by the door. Anna lifted herself up quickly so she was sat upright on her bed. She still had her eyes closed as she tasted her mouth and yawned.

"Late for what?" she asked, a lazy smile implanted upon her face.

"School"

"Right… right" she started to drift off to sleep again until Olaf knocked once more on her door.

"Breakfast is on the table" he yelled.

Anna stayed still for a moment, letting her brain switch on as the sunlight poured in through the gap in her white transparent curtains. She suddenly whipped her eyelids open and blinked a few times, adjusting to the morning light.

"School!" she repeated, glancing around quickly to her alarm clock beside her. She jumped out of bed and straight to the mirror, frowning in horror at her image. Her hair fanned out like a firework and it was just as messy but nothing out of the ordinary, just something Anna was used to each morning but that wasn't to say she liked it that way. To add to her horrific hairstyle, she also had a trail of dribble down the side of her mouth and glitter from God knows where around her eyelids.

She quickly brushed and braided her hair into two twin plaits and red ribbons before skipping to the bathroom and filling the basin with warm water to wash her face. As she left the bathroom, Rapunzel neared towards her in a light pink dressing gown, holding her school uniform over her arm.

"I'm surprised you're up early" she laughed quietly, reaching out to the bathroom door handle.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I wanted to" Anna joked. She peered down at Rapunzel's uniform and quickly jumped into her room to find her own.

Luckily, it didn't take too long to find. She sprawled it across her bed and examined each garment to make sure she hadn't missed anything. The light blue cotton vest was there to wear above the long sleeved white blouse which was also on her bed and the short skirt that matched the vest was also right before her. Next to the skirt was a red tie which all second-years would wear.

Anna stripped off her night clothes and quickly put on her underwear and uniform before walking to her drawers and sliding on long white socks. After she took a quick glance in the mirror, she ran down the stairs, smiling.

Olaf was in the living room slumped on the cream-coloured couch watching TV. Anna rolled her eyes at the sight before padding into the kitchen for breakfast. She took a bowl from the cupboard and poured in some granola and milk before setting it on the breakfast bar side and sitting down to eat.

Rapunzel came downstairs wearing her uniform and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Hey Anna can I borrow your hair dryer please?" she asked, struggling to support her blonde locks in the towel. Anna quickly scooped the last bits of granola into her mouth before she ran upstairs, ushering for Rapunzel to follow and she did.

They walked into Anna's room and she fished a dark green hairdryer from her drawers before handing it over to Rapunzel.

"Thanks" she said smiling, bending over to plug it in. Anna looked out of the window which overlooked the town. The sun was vastly approaching and she could just about see the Snow Sports shop through the winding path. She quickly jumped in recognition. Her plan and… Oh sweet Jesus she forgot his name. Anna face palmed herself and hung her head limply.

"For fucks sake" she muttered quietly under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, turning on the switch.

"Oh it doesn't matter" Anna replied, lifting her head up slowly and looking back out of the window.

Maybe he went to the same school but it was hard to tell. The boy behind the counter in the shop had such a stocky frame that he looked nearly like an adult but he still had teenage pimples and got nervous around Anna. It just didn't make any sense. Maybe she just dreamed it.

Anna was too lost in her thoughts to notice Rapunzel had finished with her hairdryer and was making her way out of Anna's room. Rapunzel suddenly came to a halt and peered, one eyebrow raised at the contents on Anna's desk.

"Um… Anna what's this?" she asked, confused. She held up a magazine which Anna jumped to move from Rapunzel's reach. It read 'What guys want in bed'.

"I-It's just um research" Anna half lied, grabbing the magazine and tossing it to her bed. Rapunzel raised her eyebrows before strolling out of the room.

"Anna, Rapunzel, time to go!" Olaf called from down the stairs. Anna picked up her school bag that Rapunzel had sorted out the night before and swung it over her shoulder before stepping into her shoes and jumping down the stairs.

"You ready Punzie?" she giggled, going to open the door. Rapunzel nodded and skipped towards Anna after waving goodbye to Olaf.

"Bye girls, I wont be here when you get back but give me a call if you need anything!" Olaf called after them waving, Anna waved to him then disappeared behind the corner with Rapunzel.

Olaf watched them for a minute until they were completely out of sight. Normally he would be bouncing and laughing like a youngster in his own environment but when around Anna and Rapunzel he had a responsibility like a parent. Once he was sure they were gone. He laughed out quickly and ran to the living room once again to watch football.

Anna couldn't get the image of the boy and the Snow Sports shop out of her mind. What was his name? Chris? Karl? Christian? Names of all 'K's and 'C's floated around her head. She was always so forgetful. She knew Merida would remember but she wouldn't see her until break time. Even with Rapunzel walking beside her, who she normally talked to a lot, Anna just couldn't get her marvelous plan out of her mind.

"Anna are you sure you're ok? You've been a bit distant this morning" Rapunzel observed, taking big steps to match Anna's normal ones. Anna realised Rapunzel was struggling and she slowed down, trying to stay focused on getting to school instead of the boy's name.

The two arrived at school and Rapunzel ran straight to her homeroom once they got through the gates. Anna looked desperately around for Merida but no girl with a cloud of bright auburn hair was to be seen anywhere and the bell had already rang. After a sigh, Anna walked into the building slowly past the freshmen.

"Oh my God she's so beautiful, is she a model or something?" One of the freshmen girls asked to their friends as Anna walked past them. Anna suddenly perked up proudly, walking towards the doors as if she were on a glamorous catwalk. Many boys and girls from all years marvelled at Anna's stunning looks and bright smile, especially all the first years.

"Who is that?!" she heard many gasp in delight

"Wow she's sexy" a boy smirked to his mate.

Anna smiled at each comment and posed, leaving them in utter awe as she exited the school grounds into the building and to her homeroom. She entered the room full of the same faces and sat down at her usual desk next to the window, setting her bag under her chair. The teacher waited for her to be seated before he picked up a white chalk.

"Hello everyone, in case you have forgotton my name it is Mr. Kai" he said poshly, writing his name on the dark green chalk board. Anna wasn't really listening or looking. She glared out of the window, letting her imagination take her into town, into the Snow Sports shop… she was feeling strangely tired.

"So, seems we only have a few new students this year and that's fine, makes it easier on me" Mr. Kai scanned the room at the new and familiar faces.

"So let's start the register" he began, fishing in his desk draw for it. Anna continued to look out of the window and watch the birds soar in the air. Oh how she wished she could fly…

"Astrid Berk"

"Here, sir"

_Just fly away… into a dream_

"Jack Frost"

"Yes sir!"

_I could close my eyes and then I'd be able to fly…_

"Eugene Fitzherbert"

"It's Flynn Rider sir…"

"Sure sure _Flynn_"

_Nearly in a deep sleep…._

"Toothiana Palace"

"Good morning Mr. Kai"

_Closing my eyes, sound nearly gone_

"Kristoff Bjorgman"

"H-here sir"

What?! Anna suddenly opened her eyes even wider. Kristoff… that's right she just had to match the face with the name. The sound came from right next to her. A boy sat next to her, his hair blonde like honey but he was faced away, looking at the clock above the door.

"K-Kristoff?" Anna whispered, peering in further to get a closer and clearer look at the person on the desk next to her. He quickly faced around, startled by Anna's curious tone.

There he was… the boy from yesterday. It really _was _him. Anna's face lit up with her usual quirky smile as she saw his brown eyes and large nose.

"You're from the Snow Sports store aren't you?" Anna asked in excitement, nearly stood up and leant against her desk. Kristoff nodded slowly, his cheeks slowly going red.

"Anna Arendelle, is there a problem?" Mr. Kai asked, slightly annoyed with her interruption. She sat back down on her seat and shook her head.

"No, not at all… carry on" she smiled, resting her chin in her palm, happy that she had found the guy she was looking for.

"I will but first, wipe that stupid grin off of your face" he sighed. She did… until he turned around. She just couldn't keep it hidden. She kept on glancing at Kristoff which made him uncomfortable when he also caught her gaze.

Mr. Kai finished the register and started handing out sheets of paper which were everyone's timetable. Once he returned to the chalkboard and everyone had put their timetables in their bags he cleared his throat to speak.

"Now, we have two new students in our class and I would like everyone to welcome them to our school" he began.

"Toothiana Palace" he announced and a pale girl with green eyes and brown hair stood up and walked shyly to the front of the classroom. She gained a few whistles and whispers as she nervously waved to the people around her.

"Tell us a bit about yourself" Mr. Kai said, directing her to the board to write her name. She picked up a pale orange chalk and wrote her name in perfect curled and joined writing before turning to face the class once more with her hands clasped together behind her back.

"Hi everyone, so you know my name… I'm actually from France but I moved to Norway a few weeks ago. I have one baby sister and when I'm older I want to be a professional gymnast" she explained timidly. People nodded, admiring her speech and she sat back down, smiling.

"Would anyone be willing to help Toothiana if she needs it and show her around the school?" Mr. Kai asked, looking around the classroom. Nearly everyone put their hands up until he decided that Bunny Mund, an Australian boy could show her around.

"Now… Kristoff Bjorgman" he called up the boy Anna had been grinning at since she saw his face. Kristoff walked up nervously and stood in front of the class.

"So, tell us about yourself Kristoff" Mr. Kai started.

"Well, my name is Kristoff and I work part time at the winter sports shop in town, you don't need to know anything else about me because there is nothing else to say" he explained, melting into his speech and not being so God damn nervous.

The whole class was quiet, feeling slightly awkward at Kristoff's speech.

"Ok… so who will show him aro-" Mr. Kai was interrupted by Anna screeching excitedly.

"ME!" she squealed before realising she looked too eager (which she was) and tamed down slightly.

"I mean… I will" she said casually, sitting still in her seat. Mr. Kai nodded at her then to Kristoff.

"Ok Anna…" Mr. Kai said awkwardly before continuing to make announcements until the bell rang and everyone picked up their bags and went.

Anna quickly tried to catch up with Kristoff who was already wondering of.

"Kristoff!" she called after him, trying to squeeze through the crowd of chatting people.

"Kristoff… wait!" she cried, grabbing his arm. He suddenly stopped and looked down at her.

"Yes?" he asked. Anna brushed her fringe out of the way of her face before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you have science now?" she asked curiously, hoping he had the same timetable as her. He nodded, keeping his head looking forward.

"Oh, me to! I'll walk you there" she grinned.

"I'm ok, I think I can find my way" he replied bluntly.

"No, no I insist since I'm walking there anyway."

"Please don't waste your time"

"It's fine, I volunteered to help you in class anyway so-"

"Look Annie I appreciate you trying to help but-"

"It's Anna"

"Ok… _Anna, _I appreciate you trying to help but I don't need help, just leave me be, it will benefit you in the long run."

And with that he walked off without her, leaving Anna absolutely dumbfounded and angry.

"What a selfish bastard" she cursed under her breath getting even more steamed up as she saw him go the right way to the science department by himself.

"I was only being nice, why'd he have to be such a dick about it" she frowned, stomping to her lesson.

She was still angry when she was in her class, pressing so hard on the paper that her pencil broke which got her even more stressed she just couldn't wait until the end of the day. Luckily, first break came soon enough and she stormed off to the cafeteria in search of Rapunzel and Merida.

When she saw Merida sat down with an apple juice box at one of the tables she quickly sat down opposite her, making it perfectly obvious that she was bothered. Merida sighed.

"What's got your thongs the wrong way round this time?" Merida asked, leaning back into the chair with raised eyebrows.

"I wish you wouldn't make that joke each time I'm stressed because I was saw all week because of that" she huffed, referring to the time she first tried on a pair of thongs.

Merida chuckled before taking another sip from her juice box.

"Ok but what's wrong?" she finally asked with general concern.

"Kristoff, he's being a jerk" she sighed. Merida nearly choked on her straw.

"Y-you found him?!" she stuttered. Anna looked up and nodded.

"Yes but I don't think he's interested in me"

"To be fair, you are a little bit pushy at times"

"Curious you mean"

"Whatever"

Rapunzel came with a bag of mini chocolate-chip cookies and sat next to Merida. She gave a wide-eyed look at Merida and the red head rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. Rapunzel nodded. It was their silent talk they would do when Anna was regularly in this state.

The blonde opened up her bag of cookies and offered some to Anna and she took them and forced a smile. Merida objected to them and reached in her bag for a fresh green apple before looking at Anna and Rapunzel munch on the sweet treats.

"You're lucky, you guys can eat whatever you want and still stay thin" she sighed. At least it brought the start of a smile to Anna's droopy face.

After a few minutes, Hiccup walked over which made Anna smile even wider. Even though he was Merida's boyfriend she couldn't deny that he was incredibly hot. Chestnut coloured hair that slightly covered his grassy green eyes and a muscled body that was visible from miles away. The only thing that turned her off was his fake leg which she didn't mind but was very curious about.

Merida blushed as she finally saw him tower over her and smirk. Trying as fast as she could to climb past Rapunzel and away from Anna's lewd grin, she grabbed Hiccups wrist and pulled him a few tables away.

"How many times have I told ye to not approach my friends" Merida cursed, her Scottish accent appearing strong. Hiccup didn't stop his smirk and he wrapped his arm around her waist and used his free hand to stroke her cheek.

"Come on baby, why not?" he said charmingly.

"Because Anna" she said, trying not to moan as she felt her lover's hand slowly move down her back and to her behind. He managed to get there and squeezed it which made her squeak and release herself from his hold, blushing madly and folding her arms.

"Hiccup, not now in front of everyone!" she huffed, looking to the floor to avoid his emerald puppy gaze.

"I'm jealous" Anna whined, watching the couple talk. Rapunzel sat quietly, munching on her cookies and sipping a banana milkshake.

"Cheer up Anna, you'll find your own Hiccup soon, I mean you're one of the most popular girls in our year group" she reassured her after she swallowed, watching the new girls stare at her enviously from a few metres away.

"I already have someone in mind" Anna sighed, starting to daydream about the handsome senior year boy, Hans.

"Then what's the problem?" Rapunzel asked.

"You wouldn't understand" Anna sighed, resting her chin on the back of her seat. Rapunzel wasn't clueless about sex. She knew what it was but only the scientific facts, she wouldn't understand the reason why Anna couldn't just _be_ with Hans, Rapunzel didn't understand 'making love'. She only understood sexual intercourse, nothing else.

"Well, I don't know what's going through your head but I have a feeling you'll find a way" Rapunzel smiled before picking up her satchel that she had decorated with paint, glitter and stickers and walking towards the hallway. Anna suddenly saw Kristoff coming out of the que with a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Yes… I _will _find a way" she said to herself, picking herself up from the chair with her bag and walking towards him. She wasn't ready to give up on Kristoff Bjorgman just yet.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and please, please leave a review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Just a couple of words about the characters...**

**1. Whatever you do, do NOT imagine Hiccup as the scrawny nerd ok, he's in this story as the hot older version of him from HTTYD 2. If you don't know what he looks like in that, I recommend you see the trailer or search him up in Google images.**

**2. If you want an explanation of the characters who weren't originally human such as Bunny and Toothiana then leave a review and I'll PM you.**

**3. Most of the surnames I made up but Kristoff, Eugene, Jack's surnames a_re _in fact real so yeah... Also Toothiana isn't French I don't think it's just in ROTG when she and the Guardians are collecting Teeth and she apologises to the mouse she says "He's part of the European division, like us, ca va?" so she is European and the first language she speaks is French so yeah...**

**4. Rapunzel's hair is in fact blonde but not ridiculously long, just reaching her waist because I really don't like her brown pixie hair cut but really long hair wouldn't be right in this story so just imagine she has blonde waist-length hair, ok?**

**5. Each character mentioned in this story (Eugene, Toothiana, Hans, Hiccup, Jack, Astrid and Bunny) will have a part in this story, they're not just part-time background fillers.**

**So I hope that cleared up everything, anymore questions? Don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. Want a better insight and sneak peak on the future of this story? There is a full summary and explanation of the characters as well as my inspiration for it on my profile located under 'My Stories' section that I wrote towards the bottom. **

**Because my chapters are quite long I wont be updating everyday, I do have another story on here which is more popular that I DO need to update often but the next chapter will be in 3-4 days. Sorry this one is late. Remember reviews = chapters!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Anna is determined to make Kristoff the guy who takes her virginity but is he just too reluctant? Rapunzel is...falling in love?**

**~MaliJo x**


	3. Which Is Totally Bizarre

**Chapter Three**

Which Is Totally Bizarre

It wasn't hard to spot Kristoff's bulky frame through the endless crowds of people yet Anna still struggled to get past them which was understandable considering she was but a dwarf to them.

"Excuse me, out of my way, move, budge it!" She found herself yelling as she pushed past all the people who just walked into her.

She lost her concentration and started to charge past everyone like a bullet, her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows fixed in a hard, angry position. It wasn't long until she noticed she had bumped into someone, causing the both of them to tumble on to the hard stone ground backwards.

"Ouch you idiot-" she silenced herself as soon as she met the eyes of her dream. She refrained from rubbing her head lightly before quickly picking herself up and brushing her school skirt down.

"Miss. Arendelle! Did I hurt you?!" He said worriedly, a slight spot of panic lacing his voice tightly.

"N-no, I mean I'm fine but are we? I mean you!" Anna stuttered, trying to slow down her heartbeat but it only sped up as she caught the emerald green gaze of his eyes and gorgeous soft strands of auburn hair.

Anna took a look behind him to see Kristoff was already disappearing behind a corner by himself and it wouldn't be a while till she would see him again.

"H-Hans, I really must go" Anna nervously giggled, fiddling with the end of her plaits and trying to skip backwards, failing miserably to tear her teal eyes away from his green ones.

She tripped backwards but was caught by his strong arm.

"You are clumsy Miss. Anna, I must say" he chuckled, keeping her in his left hold for a while before pulling her back up, unconsciously teasing her by leaning in and then dashing out.

"I-I'm sorry" she grinned, combing her fringe slowly with her four fingers.

"No, no, don't apologize, it's fine…" he smirked before leaning in closely so she could feel his breath on her neck "honestly…" he added, before leaning back up and straightening out his tie.

He nodded once to her before turning away, a smile still playing at his lips, leaving Anna in a terrible in-between state of silent moans and heavy breathing. As her heart beat returned to normal and she opened her eyes, she noticed she was leant awkwardly against the wall.

What kind of stunt was Hans trying to pull? She could have sworn she felt his fingers tickle her back gently as he caught her before she fell and was his smirk not but a centimeter away from her delicate, untouched neck. The fact he left her in such a tangled-up state of letting her imagination run wild got her mad but she forgot all the hatred once she remembered his kindness as he sounded genuinely worried about their fall. Like he was just too good to be true.

No sooner had she been lost in thought, her sight collided with another girl standing across the benches, at least fifteen metres to be more precise and she was eyeing Anna carefully with beady blue eyes and her lips pierced together like thin red daggers. Her beauty stood out from all yet she seemed to not be apart of any friendship group, she looked like a cheerleader yet she acted so strangely that she may belong to all groups and clubs.

Anna jumped slightly as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, Merida who had Hiccup slowly running his hands across her back.

"Anna, you seem a wee bit dazed there" Merida remarked, not sounding so surprised.

"Hey, who's that girl over there?" Anna asked, pointing a finger discretely at the blonde girl who had been eyeing her up cautiously from a safe distance. As the unknown girl noticed Merida and Anna squinting at her, she turned around and walked away gracefully as if she were royalty.

"Don't ye know? That's Elsa Weseltown" Merida spoke, giggling slightly as Hiccup ran his fingers down her ribcage.

"Elsa Weseltown…" Anna repeated quietly to herself in thought. Anna now knew her name and faintly remembered her looks since they were so piercing and distinctive to most girls. She also remembered the tie she wore, yellow which was the same as Hans so she must be a senior year at the school. It seemed plausible but Anna nearly knew everyone in the school (especially the seniors) so why she hadn't heard of this Elsa Weseltown, bewildered her.

Merida winced a high pitched sound, disturbing Anna from her thoughts. Anna turned around quickly and startled, frowning to see Hiccup stood behind her friend, his head resting lazily over her shoulder and his hands being the most active part of his body (although it was hard to tell if that was true since his groin was thankfully covered by Merida).

"Yeah… I'll leave you two alone…" Anna raised her eyebrows and pouted awkwardly before slipping away from the conversation and heading off to her next class which would start in a few minutes.

* * *

**_(Rapunzel)_**

Rapunzel was always early to class, always a good girl and she lived for rules and the law, the two things she respected more than her own family. She stood outside the door, looking at the clock through the classroom window to find she had five more minutes to wait and other people were starting to crowd outside the classroom.

Whilst she waited, she pulled out a mint from her abstract bag and placed it into her mouth, sucking it gently and humming a tune in her head with her eyes closed. Her song was interrupted as the bell above her head rang violently through the outdoor hallways of the school and she frowned at the noise.

She swallowed the remains of her mint and was the first to walk into class, her petite hands clasped behind her back as she delicately bounced into the center of the room with everyone else to hear the seating plan.

After everyone was standing in the middle of the room, sniffing and fidgeting in the large space the teacher walked in, her hair tied into a neat bun and her tight-fitting blue dress exposing the plumpness of her body which most people tried to avoid looking at.

"Hello everyone… welcome to your first cooking class this year! My name is Mrs. Kai but you may call me Gerda since you seem like a jolly class" she breathed happily. Everyone took a sigh of relief as they realized their teacher was nice and not strict (the polar opposite to her uptight husband which everyone presumed was where she got her last name).

Gerda read out the seating plan, pointing to various seats away from the counters and ovens where people sat, pulling out their pencil cases and notebooks from their bags before shuffling them under the table.

Rapunzel felt a little nervous since all the people in her class were people she had ever associated with before and felt even more nervous when she had to sit next to a boy with chestnut strands and a most perfect face, topped off with the most shining smile.

"Rapunzel Arendelle and Eug-" Gerda was interrupted.

"_Flynn Rider…" _He mouthed and she nodded, smiling before calling out his name and motioning to single table at the back of the room that the two would share.

Rapunzel awkwardly sat herself down, reaching in her bag for her pencil case and notebook. Flynn came over and sat down next to her, smiling at all the people around him before turning to face her. She kept her green, almond-shaped eyes fixed on the space in front of her, hoping he wouldn't try and talk to her although she could see him grinning crookedly on one side of his mouth from the corner of her eye.

"Hi…" He smiled, one eyebrow raised, his head lolling side to side slightly like a rag doll as he used such a charming tone. Rapunzel frowned and limited the sound of her breathing. It was clear this guy was a ladies man, a popular guy also known as a 'player' in her words and she wasn't going to lower herself down to the level of the other girls who gawped at him and screamed when he looked their way… no, Rapunzel wasn't just another girl that guys could wrap around their finger and lure them into an unknown trap, she had strength, not just physically but mentally to say "NO" when it mattered.

Being petite with beautiful features, small soft hands and locks of perfect golden hair that reached her waist, she did attract unwanted attention quite a lot and she didn't want to stop washing so she could simply be left in peace, as a substitute, she carried a handy bottle of mace in her bag, extra large for those guys that didn't know when to take a hint and stop.

"I'm Flynn Rider" he grinned, nearly boasting about such a cliche name. There was silence and his smile started to fade into the past as he didn't get an answer.

"Don't talk much then, blondie?" he questioned, trying to tease her slightly on purpose. Rapunzel still said nothing.

"Aren't you going to tell me _your _name?"

…

"Are you shy perhaps, I do have that effect on girls...a lot…"

…

"Mute?"

…

"Lesbian?"

Flynn continued coming up with silly questions and Rapunzel didn't know how she could bottle up all this rage for any longer. Luckily, Gerda started speaking before she yelled at Flynn who was now genuinely listening to Gerda, his elbow propped up on the chair's behind.

"So, the people you are sat with now will also share a cooking area with you and I'm hoping you will get along fine…" Gerda explained, but for Rapunzel, her voice was trailing off along with all the other sounds of the students breathing, the clicking of pens but not the thoughts that were currently racing through Rapunzel's open mind.

She kept on glancing in the direction of Flynn, somehow her eyes couldn't leave his sight for longer than thirty seconds, somehow he was intriguing her. Flynn was very aware of Rapunzel sneaking looks at him and he simply smiled to himself at her curiosity. Once she turned back to face Gerda, he then started glancing towards Rapunzel and quickly facing back which Rapunzel soon became aware of and soon it became a mental contest of who could catch the gaze and the two ended up laughing once they finally caught each other in the act, Rapunzel's lips quivering into a smile before Flynn himself, started off the laughter by accidentally blowing a raspberry which would lead to a loud bellow of laughs.

Gerda faced the two gigglers and raised her eyebrows before slowly shaking her head and returning to her speech.

Maybe this Flynn Rider wouldn't be such a problem afterall…

* * *

**A/N:**** So sorry for the really late update! I have four stories on the go and this is my least popular so it doesn't get updated as much as the others do but I'm not forgetting this because I have some really good ideas for it! Not much Kristanna in this but we do introduce Hans and Flynn/Eugene (Who become major roles in this) and you also catch a glimpse of Elsa! **

**Why is Elsa's last name Weseltown? Well ahh... that will be revealed all in good time ;)**

**If I didn't make it clear enough, Rapunzel gets her own half of the story where Anna isn't mentioned because like I said in chapter one, each character get's their own chapters and the main characters get POVS and stuff throughout but don't worry, I will always state what's going on before you read it! :D Please check out my other fan fictions if you're interested in Jelsa and Helsa ^-^ Thank you for reading, REVIEWS = CHAPTERS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Anna is letting curiosity get the better of her and she is determined to find out more about Elsa Weseltown who had such sadness in her eyes yet anger in her lips. Meanwhile, Rapunzel is getting along with Flynn VERY well.**

**Love and kisses! ;3**

**~MaliJo x**


	4. Author's Note - PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; PLEASE READ!**

**Hello,**

**firstly, I'm sorry it's been a month since the last update but I haven't got much faith in this story :/ I will keep it up in case others want to read the start or I decide to write more but for the time being, I need to focus on my more popular stories which I get more demands for...**

**I'm truly sorry about this but until I want to finish at least two of my other stories or get more people looking at this story to continue but for now I will have to postpone this until I decide on something. **

**I don't like leaving things unfinished so I promise you that I will write more chapters when I have more energy for just one story at a time and I know, I brought this on myself for juggling so many at a time xD But I thought it would be more respectful as the author to write to you and tell you myself rather than leave you hanging and who knows? Maybe I will submit a chapter if I get any time in between my other stories.**

**In the mean time, have a look at my active stories if you wish. They all orbit around Frozen so not too far from home. Mostly romances (Jelsa, Helsa and that...).**

**So hopefully... see you soon :)**

**~MaliJo x**


End file.
